


An Escape

by LadyRoseofLiberty



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: #Charlotte de Polignac #my first fic for this small fandom, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRoseofLiberty/pseuds/LadyRoseofLiberty
Summary: Author's Note : My first RoV fanfic! :D What's also interesting is that it's the first fanfic that involves a minor-ish character. I'll probably make another one about Diane's last moments before hanging herself. Charming, huh?Anywho, this 'fic, as you may have noticed, is based on both the anime and manga. In the anime, Charlotte commits suicide by throwing herself off of a tower while throwing the white rose. In the manga, she throws herself from a stairwell, crying out that she'll be a commoner when she is reborn. For reviews, I suggest having both positive and negative ones to help me improve as a writer. With negative reviews, do NOT be harsh to the point that it looks like that it was written by a Grammar Nazi.On another note, I looked up the symbolism of the frog. For frogs, one of the meanings is "rebirth" and "luck", which I found interesting because in the anime, when Charlotte is involved, the scene is cut to a fountain frog centerpiece. I may have been looking too deep into that episode, but what are ya gonna do? *shrugs*That's it for now folks! Ciao~!





	An Escape

Disclaimer : I do not, DO NOT, own the Rose of Versailles. We all know that that gorgeous piece of frikkin literature was written by Riyoko Ikeda, right? Enough chit-chat. Enjoy!

An Escape

She didn't know that her mother would go to such lengths to get power!

She, Charlotte de Polignac, was to wed the Duke de Guiche, a man who was said to have an unusual taste for extremely young girls. At least, that was what she heard in court. The thought of getting married didn't even cross her mind. For God's sake, she was eleven years old!

To marry such a filthy man would be a living Hell for her.

***O***

Everything changed when that man -that hedonist-forcefully dragged Charlotte to an empty room to simply kiss her hand. When de Guiche left her, her entire being trembled violently in fear and disgust. Her right hand-her right hand- was marred by those lips!

How vile!

'I-I have to clean this! I have to make it pure again!' Charlotte thought.

Grasping said impure hand, she swiftly walked towards the garden fountain that was outside of the mansion.

Her hair bun unraveled the quicker her steps became.

***O***

The evening gusts of wind weaved through the water and her hair. The centerpiece on that fountain was a frog spewing water. Charlotte gazed at that centerpiece for a moment...until she laughed and laughed and laughed.

"It all makes sense now! I finally understand!" she cried out as she viciously washed her right hand and continued to laugh madly.

"If I can't run away, then the only thing I have to do is be reborn right~?"

***O***

This was it. This was where she would end it all. She was on top of a stairwell, delicately holding the white rose that she took from Oscar. In the distance, she swore that she heard her mother's frantic cries to come down and Oscar running up to stop her madness.

Madness? No.

In her shaken mentality it was a philosophy.

A simple one : To escape from your troubles, you must start your life all over again.

That was what she was doing now.

"I...won't be noble and get married." she Charlotte uttered.

"When I'm reborn, I won't a noble!"

***O***

"Charlotte!"

***O***

Lady Charlotte, Lady Charlotte

Why do you cry?

Lady Charlotte, Lady Charlotte

Why do you sigh?

Lady Charlotte, Lady Charlotte

Now you are dead.

Broken bones and blood

Are now your bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note : My first RoV fanfic! :D What's also interesting is that it's the first fanfic that involves a minor-ish character. I'll probably make another one about Diane's last moments before hanging herself. Charming, huh?
> 
> Anywho, this 'fic, as you may have noticed, is based on both the anime and manga. In the anime, Charlotte commits suicide by throwing herself off of a tower while throwing the white rose. In the manga, she throws herself from a stairwell, crying out that she'll be a commoner when she is reborn. For reviews, I suggest having both positive and negative ones to help me improve as a writer. With negative reviews, do NOT be harsh to the point that it looks like that it was written by a Grammar Nazi.
> 
> On another note, I looked up the symbolism of the frog. For frogs, one of the meanings is "rebirth" and "luck", which I found interesting because in the anime, when Charlotte is involved, the scene is cut to a fountain frog centerpiece. I may have been looking too deep into that episode, but what are ya gonna do? *shrugs*
> 
> That's it for now folks! Ciao~!


End file.
